


stay the night

by hibiscushavoc



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sharing a Bed, Timekeeper and Roguefort are both nb and in love, they both also use multiple sets of pronouns in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushavoc/pseuds/hibiscushavoc
Summary: Timekeeper isn't used to being close with people. Neither is Roguefort. But it's late, they're tired, and sometimes it's okay to just want to hold someone.[Two people with budding romantic feelings share a bed and fall asleep. Nb/nb.]
Relationships: Timekeeper Cookie/Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run), ao3 transphobic for not letting me tag my ship with nb ppl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Timekeeper and Roguefort both use multiple sets of pronouns in this fic, they're also both nb so please don't refer to them with gendered language pls and thank u.  
> Timekeeper uses she/they and Roguefort uses they/he/she.  
> I also wrote this at like 5am so if there's spelling mistakes I don't actually care lol

" 's cold," Roguefort murmured quietly as they suddenly were on top of their bed, away from the warm fireplace they'd been at a moment ago.

"That's because you're going to bed and you aren't under the covers yet," Timekeeper clicked her tongue from where they stood at the side of the bed, expression fond. "You ought to get into nightclothes."

"Don't want to get up," Roguefort muttered, shuffling to roll on their side as they draped an arm over their eyes.

"Hence why I teleported you upstairs when you started nodding off on the couch," The time god said nonchalantly, as their use of their powers was commonplace by now.

Roguefort grumbled something noncommittal, before signing and squirming to sit up. They let their ponytail down, shuffled out of their pants, and decided their shirt was long enough to be a makeshift nightgown so they weren't going to worry about shorts. They were too tired for that, and they were too tired to care about decorum as they flung the discarded objects to the floor. They flopped back onto the pillows with a soft exhale, and they would have drifted off if they hadn't heard Timekeeper opening the door to the bedroom, the cookie apparently having decided she was leaving.

"Stay the night?" Roguefort found themselves calling before they'd given thought to the words. It was too late now, though.

"...I was planning on going back downstairs to stay for a while," Timekeeper said, turning around from where they'd paused at the door.

"Oh," Roguefort responded dumbly, not entirely sure what to say.

"Were you… uh," Timekeeper hesitated, turning her body back to face them. "Are you asking me to stay up here?" When Roguefort gave a small affirming hum, she averted her eyes in thought before walking back to their bedside from the door.

"Bed's big enough. Better than the couch," Roguefort offered as she attempted to salvage what bits of the conversation hadn't detonated from the sheer awkwardness in the air. Or maybe he was just imagining it? They don't know, they're tired.

"...that it is," Timekeeper conceded, pausing before, with a sigh, she snapped and changed into their nightclothes.

"Why couldn't you do that for me?" Roguefort asked, shuffling to make room for Timekeeper to climb in under the covers.

"Teleporting clothes on and off someone's body without their permission feels extremely weird and like a violation of personal space," They shook their head a bit, sitting on the side of the bed before undoing the false strap attached to their prosthetic eye and setting it on the nightstand. Out comes their actual prosthetic eye next, sat down carefully before Timekeeper finally eased herself down on the mattress.

Roguefort made an acknowledging hum, but sighed softly as their eyes drifted closed. They were tired, too tired for decorum and as such they simply curled slightly closer to the other cookie. There was a beat of stillness before Timekeeper moved a little closer in turn, curling their legs in and letting their breathing slow.

Roguefort was closer now, and could hear Timekeeper's heart thudding though it began to slow as the two breathed quietly in the dark. In, out, and soon they both had slipped into dozing. Neither had the mind to think about the fact they'd curled into each other, Roguefort's head against the nape of Timekeeper's neck and their arms tangled into a clumsy half embrace.

And they fell asleep. In the morning they could navigate the emotions that come with realizing you trust someone enough to hold them and sleep in the same bed, but for the night they slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> haha gay cookie go brrrr


End file.
